Blood Ties
by justliven305
Summary: Two childhood friends who been through thick and thin, blood and tears, even sexually feelings , now have to face the thought of losing each other. After such a long friendship, one could never process that thought. The fight of Nakama!


In the middle of Japan during the hardest storm thunderstorm ever, two childhood friends (who been through thick and thin, blood and tears, even sexually feelings), now have to face the thought of losing each other. After such a long friendship, one could never process that thought. The fight of Nakama!

My name is Joshua; my friends' call me Josh for short .I suppose I should start my story from the beginning. I and he met for the first time when we were teenagers. I guess he was about 17 and I was 16 to be honest I can't remember it clearly. This is how it all started.

The Meeting

"Hi I'm yuki pleasure to meet you." As Yuki placed his hand in front of him the boy in his frontal vision hesitated, slowly and utterly leisurely shook it back. "Umm hi I'm Joshua; it's nice to meet too. I mean nice to meet you too. Ha-Ha mistakes happen." Yuki furrowed his eyebrows but lost his strange look. "Can I call you something else?" Yuki asked.

"What's wrong with my name? Why can't you call me Joshua?" at this point Joshua began to grasp the emotion of irritation. "Ah I'm going to call you Josh. Are you ok with that?"

Sure… It doesn't really matter to me. Oh and before I forget I want to say thank you for helping me back there." Joshua timidly said. "Huh that? No problem they always do that to the new kids."

"So you rescue each new kid that goes thru that?" Joshua retorted. "Nope not at all" Joshua looked at Yuki and through Joshua's eyes one could easily sight the look of confusion. "So why save me? I'm no different."

"I don't know it's something about you that wanted to make me help you .I just feel like we can be real good friends and do everything together no matter what… so let's be friends. What do you say Josh." For a moment Joshua stayed silent, processing the information but quickly a smile forged on his face. "Yes! I mean OK let's be Nakama."Yuki smiled and raised his hands behind his back. "Ha-Ha you're a weird kid come on lets go to my house."

"…Sorry but I can't. My mom said I have to go straight home." Josh sadly said. "What kid listens to their parents? Don't worry I don't bite there's no dead bodies in my house and as long as your with me no one can or would touch you." Yuki said as he did those common thumbs up sign (Which shows a sign of promise). "Ok….. Let's go then Yuki." They both walked down the streets of Japan and it seemed to be the definition of perfection. The Sakura flowers were soon going to bloom and the sky had no sign of grey. Both boys soon arrived at the door of Yuki's home and after they two took their shoes off Joshua stood in awe at the sight he saw.

"Wow Yuki your house is so big I wish I lived here I mean your kitchen is the size of my bedroom." "Ha-ha you're kidding right? Josh you're too much for me." Yuki let out an abundant laughter as he made his way to the couch. "You want to play some video games?" "OK sounds like fun, hey where's your parents?"

"I don't have any parents."Yuki said mournful as he chose a game to play. " I'm sorry if I brought up a touchy subject yuki san." Seeing the worried face of Joshua. "No no it's ok you just wanted to know I don't blame you I would ask the same question….. hmmm I'm surprised you didn't ask how they died or why I don't have any." Yuki stating with a curious face. "That's because it might be personal so I don't want to ask. Then you become highly upset with me only after a few hours of becoming Nakama" you can see in Joshua's eyes that only after a few hour he doesn't want to lose yuki.

"Na it's ok I'll tell you… they died because of me "yuki looks at Joshua intensely" what do you mean they died because of you. "you can see Joshua is into the story like he is a kid in a candy store full of Pocky ." Well Josh you see back when I was 5 I got into this fight with five kids they thought they can take me on but they thought wrong at first of course? I was losing but then after a while I started to get this weird feeling and after that I was in my dad hands but he was gushing out a huge amount of blood. Then he said to me right on spot he told me to never lose it like that again unless I found someone to fight for. After that I never fought anyone ever again."joshua eyes show how divested he is in what he just heard. "Wait so today is the first day you ever fought anyone in um 1 2 3 in 12 years. Joshua is weeping tears and slaps yuki.

"Joshua what was that for." Yuki looking bewildered. Joshua crying and screaming." YOU SHOULDN'T SAY YOU'RE THE REASON FOR YOUR PARENTS DEATH THEY WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO SAY THAT. THEY WOULD WANT YOU TO LIVE YOUR LIFE AND HAVE FUN NOT THINKING THAT YOU KILLED THEM BUT THAT YOU SENT THEM TO A BETTER PLACE!"Patting Joshua on the head claiming him down. "Thanks josh I never had anyone say that to me I was right we can be best of nakama or even more then that . Joshua if I was to kiss you right now what would you do? "yuki gives Joshua a deep passionate kiss.

Wha wha what are you doing!" Joshua punches yuki in the gut."Hmp so that's what you would do but I couldn't resist it you looked so cute and valuable." Yuki laughs at the sight of Joshua's confused and flustered face. "Ah don't tell me I took your first kiss. "looks at Joshua "what no of course not you just surprised me . any who for helping me today I shall cook you the best dinner you ever had."joshua goes to the kitchen looking for ingredients.

(power turns off )

"ah what happened to the lights why did it go off do something yuki wah!" yuki looking and found a flashlight. " don't tell me josh your afraid of the dark. "yuki laughing at josh." Leave me alone some guys have their fear of the dark and other stuff." Yuki looking at josh with eyes of a warm caring person. Ha ha it actually is cute how you look like right now. Um .

(loud boom)

"What was that yuki?" Joshua trebling of fear." Idk I'm going to check stay here."" Hey don't leave me I'm not no girl to be protected. "walks into hallway to see …. Death." hello there yukiiii…. I love how you managed to stay hidden from me for so long."Joshua and yuki are actually frightened. "Yuki who is that? How did he get into your house. "Joshua scared to death." hm who is that annoying brat over there yuki". Demon type aura coming from Joshua. "what did you just say BRAT! hold up wait a minute do I need to go Japanese on this on this BEAST! Grrrrr"" Joshua clam down "yuki stated

"Hm such an interesting human. I might as well kill you too." "What do you want from me and josh huh." Yuki say boldly."Ugh didn't I such say it." Joshua filling yuki in." Yuki you wasn't listening he said he was going to kill you and me… Wait whoa! kill us. Why kill us"yuki stated with a scared yet protective voice. "Your an threat to our existence you yuki have the blood of it in your veins. "with a bewildered face yuki asked. "what blood? What is it? And what are you?


End file.
